


Chciałbym zebyś zniknął

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst, Beta Scott, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Human Stiles, Scott is a Bad Friend, Wolf Pack
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: - De-derek - zająkną się. Alfa błysną czerwonymi tęczówkami i pokazał na drzwi.- Wypierdalaj, albo sam cię wyrzucę! - chcąc nie chcąc nastolatek powlókł się do wyjścia. Gdy jego dłoń był już na klamce usłyszał jeszcze zdanie, którego nigdy nie chciał usłyszeć. - Lepiej by dla wszystkich było, żebyś po prostu zniknął. Nie chcę cię tu więcej widzieć.* albo:Derek mówi o kilka słów za dużo, a potem Stiles znika z jego życia.*** To jedna z moich starych prac po niewielkich zmianach.





	Chciałbym zebyś zniknął

*******

Wszystko zaczęło się od tej akcji z klubem. Wcześniej Stiles był raczej pozytywnie nastawiony do swojej osoby. Wiedział, że daleko mu do tych pieprzonych wilkołaków. Nie był umięśniony jak jakiś Rambo, ani nie było w nim czegoś, co by wyróżniało go z tłumu anonimowych nastolatków. Mimo wszystko lubił siebie i to jak wygląda. Najpierw ojciec wzbudził w nim pewne wątpliwości...

Pamiętał jak nieporadnie starał się wtedy wytłumaczyć i jednocześnie wymyślić jakieś wyjaśnienie, które nie będzie zawierać istot nadprzyrodzonych.

\- Bo widzisz tato... Wiesz. To taka raczej delikatna rozmowa.  
\- Nie jesteś gejem. - ta pewność w głosie szeryfa go zdziwiła, bo sam miał pewne wątpliwości, co do tego, jakiej był orientacji.  
\- Mógłbym być  
\- Nie z takim ubiorem. - możliwe, że w tym momencie nastolatek poczuł się odrobinę dotknięty.

 

*******

Cała sprawa wracała do niego, co jakiś czas w myślach i nie dawała spokojnie spać po nocach. Teraz oprócz nad zrozumieniem własnej seksualności, rozmyślał też nad tym jak odbierają go inni.

_Czy w ogóle mógł kogoś sobą zainteresować?_

W późne piątkowe popołudnie siedzieli ze Scottem i jak za starych dobrych czasów. W końcu Stiles nie wytrzymał i zapytał o, co nurtowało go przez ostatnie dni.  
\- Czy ja jestem atrakcyjny?  
\- Co?! Nie jestem gejem Stiles!  
\- Nie mówię, że jesteś, ale chyba obiektywnie możesz ocenić?  
\- Masz pewne zalety... Może jakbyś trochę poćwiczył, założył coś innego niż bordową luźną bluzę.  
\- Lubię moją bluzę, chcę być w niej pochowany!  
\- Pytałeś to mówię. - Scott wywrócił oczami i nagle stwierdził, że musi iść, bo umówił się z Alison. Stilinski został sam w piątkowy wieczór. Nie pierwszy raz zresztą odkąd wyszła cała ta wilko-sprawa.

Westchnął i wziął się za kolejne nadprzyrodzone zagadki, bo to zdecydowanie pozwalało zapomnieć mu o otaczającym go świecie. Przestawał zamartwiać się codziennym sprawami, możliwe, że nawet zatracał samego siebie w stertach pożółkłych kartek. Posiadał coś w rodzaju szóstego zmysłu, jeśli chodzi o znajdowanie w stosach akt ojca czegoś, co zdecydowanie nie mogło być dziełem zwykłego człowieka.

_Powinien był się zorientować, że to coś znaczyło..._

 

*******  
Kolejny raz Derek musiał ratować nastolatka z opresji. Wściekł się przez, to tak, że niewiele mu brakowało do utraty kontroli nad swoim wilkiem. Coś takiego nie przydarzyło mu się od ładnych kilku lat. Dla niego to absurdalne, że zwykły gówniarz miał na niego aż tak wielki wpływ!

Jakimś magicznym sposobem zapomniał, że to przecież on wysłał Stilesa do sąsiedniego hrabstwa na przeszukiwania kolejnych akt. Chciał znaleźć jakiekolwiek wzmianki o swojej rodzinie. Nie było w tym nawet cienia winy nastolatka, że przez przypadek wdepnął w sam środek konfliktu dwóch wrogich watah. Niestety na ich nieszczęście po efektownej akcji ratunkowej obie grupy skierowały swoje gniewne spojrzenie na Dereka i jego stado. Terytorium rodziny Hale było dość kuszącym trofeum... nawet w pakiecie z Argentami.

 

\- Czy ty czasami myślisz, co robisz?! O czym ja mówię: myślenie i ty to sprzeczności! Na akcjach nie ma z ciebie pożytku, bo jesteś człowiekiem, szukanie informacji to też za wiele dla kogoś takiego jak ty! Jesteś tak beznadziejny, że szkoda słów! Tak dla twojej informacji tolerowałem cię tylko, dlatego, że chciałem Scotta namówić do dołączenia do mojej watahy! - nastolatek próbował się odezwać. Niestety nie miał na to szans. - Ale jak tak to ma wyglądać, że w pakiecie z nim dostane ciebie, to podziękuję. - głos alfy przypominał dobrze naostrzony nóż do filetowania i doskonale spełniał swoje zadanie. Stiles czuł się po tym werbalnym ataku, jakby ktoś wypruwał mu wnętrzności bez znieczulenia.

\- Teraz się stąd wynoś, bo nie mogę na ciebie nawet patrzeć! - Stiesowi zakręciły się łzy w oczach. Był środek nocy, a do tego znajdowali się starym domu Hale'ów, który na jego nieszczęście był w środku pieprzonego lasu.

Godzinę wcześniej przez zadawanie niewygodnych pytań wkurzył dwie watahy. Naprawdę nie chciał teraz zostawać sam. Szczególnie, że nie grzebał się w tym gównie dla siebie, robił to wszystko dla tego zapatrzonego w siebie idioty.

\- De-derek - zająkną się. Alfa błysną czerwonymi tęczówkami i pokazał na drzwi.  
\- Wypierdalaj, albo sam cię wyrzucę! - chcąc nie chcąc nastolatek powlókł się do wyjścia. Gdy jego dłoń był już na klamce usłyszał jeszcze zdanie, którego nigdy nie chciał usłyszeć. - Lepiej by dla wszystkich było, żebyś po prostu zniknął. Nie chcę cię tu więcej widzieć.

 

Stiles szedł przed siebie starając się hamować płacz i nie myśleć o tym, co właśnie usłyszał. Coś w jego sercu bezpowrotnie rozpadło się na krwawą miazgę pod wpływem ostatnich słów Dereka.

Po kilku minutach energicznego marszu i niezliczonych próbach zatrzymania tych cholernych łez w oczach, usłyszał za sobą szybkie kroki. Odwrócił się przerażony.

\- No i gdzie tak pędzisz mały? - zapytał jeden z wilkołaków, którym dzisiaj podpadł. Podciął nastolatkowi nogi. Gdy już miał zadać pierwszy cios coś szarpnęło go do tyłu. Stiles podniósł wzrok będąc przekonanym, że zobaczy tam któregoś wilkołaka ze stada Dereka. Niestety to nie był, żaden z nich. Nieznajomy przydusił nogą szarpiącą się betę.

\- Jesteś cały? - zapytał Stilinskiego, uważnie skanując jego twarz.

\- Tak, w porządku. - mógł przysiąc, że mężczyzna ma skrzydła, ale to raczej jakaś halucynacja...

 

*******

Jakiś czas później, Stiles wrzucał kolejne rzeczy do walizki, a w drzwiach stał jego zdruzgotany ojciec.  
\- Stiles, proszę cię przemyśl to jeszcze.  
\- Nie! Jak mogłeś to przede mną ukrywać? Miałem prawo wiedzieć, kim była... Kim jest moja matka! Powinienem wiedzieć, czym sam jestem i jak mam sobie z tym radzić! - gorzki posmak zawodu i goryczy towarzyszył mu kolejny raz podczas tego niespokojnego wieczoru. Myślał, że miał chociaż jedną taką osobę, której może ufać bezgranicznie. Jak widać pomylił się też w tym przypadku.

_Został zupełnie sam..._ wszystko, co wiedział o sobie do tej pory okazało się jedna wielką mistyfikacją. Ojciec go zawiódł.

\- Możesz zostać. ON może z tobą zostać i wszystkiego nauczyć cię TUTAJ! Proszę synu... Nie mogę stracić jeszcze ciebie. - szeryf już nie ukrywał, że płaczę. Najpierw żona, teraz syn. Wrogo patrzył na obcego mężczyznę siedzącego przy biurku.

\- Nie chcę teraz tu być. - Stiles brzmiał na całkowicie rozpieprzonego i tak się też czuł. Zmęczenie i zranienie było doskonale widoczne w całej jego postawie. - Obiecuję, że wrócę. - chłopak przytulił ojca, jedyną rodzinę, jaką do tej pory znał.

Później wyszedł frontowymi drzwiami, a nieznajomy podążył za nim. Ostatnie zerknięcie na dom i ojca wpatrującego się w niego z poczuciem winy, i strachem. Stiles zaciska zęby i wsiada do samochodu.

Zostawili całe Beacon Hills za sobą. Stilinski porzucił wszystkich, którzy kiedykolwiek odcisnęli jakiekolwiek piętno na jego życiu. Teraz to nie miało już najmniejszego znaczenia. Mijając znajomy skręt w leśną drogę, nie może się powstrzymać - cicho szepcze: _„Żegnaj"_. To wszystko, co może zostawić im po sobie, będzie tak jak chciał alfa: _Stiles zniknie_ , a Zedd mu w tym pomoże.

 

 

*******  
Rano Derek dotarł pod dom szeryfa. Wahał się dłuższą chwilę z ręką przy dzwonku. Już, gdy miał odejść, drzwi się otwarły i stanął w nich starszy Stilinski. Jego wzrok był pusty, jak u lalki.

  
\- Dzień dobry - przywitał się cicho wilkołak, a mężczyzna dopiero wtedy go zauważył.  
\- Tak... co cię do mnie sprowadza Hale?  
\- Właściwie to przyszedłem do Stilsa.  
\- Nie ma go.  
\- Wie może pan, kiedy wróci? Muszę z nim coś wyjaśnić.  
\- Mój syn wyjechał i wątpię żeby kiedykolwiek tu wrócił...  
\- A-ale jak to? Przecież jest środek roku szkolnego i dokąd miałby wyjechać?  
\- Wydaję mi się, że to nie jest twoja sprawa. Żadnego z was. Wataha nigdy nie zrobiła nic dla mojego syna. Mimo, że on zarywał noce, zawalał naukę na szukanie kolejnych informacji dla ciebie.  
\- Wie pan o nas?! - głos Dereka zadrżał lekko... Stiles zdradził...?!  
\- Zawsze wiedziałem. - starszy uśmiechnął się słabo - on zamieszka teraz z matką.  
\- Przecież pańska żona nie żyję.  
\- To nie do końca prawda. Po prostu nie ma jej tutaj, ale to wcale nie oznacza, że nie ma jej w ogóle.

 

*******

  
Minął rok od odejścia Stilesa, powoli każdy pogodził się z tym, że nie ma go już w ich życiu.

Nawet, jeśli Scott dalej czuł wyrzuty sumienia.

Derek wciąż od nowa każdej nocy słyszał ostatnie słowa, jakie wypowiedział do nastolatka _„Lepiej by dla wszystkich było, żebyś po prostu zniknął. Nie chcę Cię tu więcej widzieć."_ Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego życzenie może się spełnić i że to będzie tak cholernie boleć.

 

Po niemal roku Stiles wrócił tylko, że nie sam. Zmienił się z niepewnego nastolatka, w młodego mężczyznę, który doskonalę zna siebie. Wiedział, kim jest. Cóż... większość raczej powiedziałaby: _CZYM jest..._

**Author's Note:**

> Pisałam to dosyć dawno. Początkowo był to pomysł na rozdziałowe opowiadanie. Niestety przez brak czasu straciłam na niego wenę. Może kiedyś je dokończę...


End file.
